


The Alpha's THOT

by strawberrypop11



Series: The Alpha's Thot [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beautiful! Stiles, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Dubious Consent, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, OCC Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Older Derek Hale, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Derek Hale, Protective Sheriff, Slut Shaming, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was a slut, everyone knew that, including his father. But, the teen wasn't ashamed of it, not at all. Why should he be? He could get any boy in his school to do as he wished from batting his lashes at them, and Stiles couldn't be happier. However, when a certain Alpha-wolf has his eyes set on him, things start to get a little bit....complicated.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/ Everyone (Male that is), Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Alpha's Thot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597939
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	The Alpha's THOT

"Oh come _on_ Dad, it's only for tonight." a teenaged boy whined to his father in their small kitchen. The boy was leaning against one of the granite counters they had, wearing nothing but a loose t-shirt that had the words, "Sexy AF" written in a bold white letters and outlined with golden glitter and some denim booty-shorts, that did nothing in the slightest to cover up his ass.

"For the last time, Stiles, no. I know how you are with these things." Stiles's father, John Stilinski, said in a very stern voice, his arms crossed, not looking amused as his son cocked his hip to the side, and gave him his infamous child pout as he mimicked his Dad's assertive stance. 

"It's just a party." Stiles rolled his eyes at his father's words, "Nothing's going to happen to me. I won't get in trouble, I promise." 

John didn't look moved by his statement. So, Stiles pushed further, "I'll be back at ten Dad, and I can assure you, nobody else will be with me this time."

"You bet your ass you won't, son." his father's face softened before it narrowed once again, "Or, you'll be grounded for three months." 

Stiles waved the threat off before rolling his eyes with a smile, "So, does this mean I can go?" 

The boy's father gave him a long, tiring sigh, running his hand through his greying hair, and over his face slowly, before closing his eyes, John shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so." 

Stiles couldn't contain his excitement. With an accomplished laugh, the teenager launched himself at his Dad, hugging the dear life out his torso, while burying his face in his chest.

"Thank you Dad!" Stiles' muffled voice said again and again, squeezing his poor father tighter. John's arms automatically went up from the sudden hug, not knowing what to do with themselves, before he eased up and awkwardly gave his son a pat on the back, averting his eyes away so they didn't look at his son's bare cheeks. "Don't mention it son, and remember, I want you back at ten. If you bring somebody home with you, or if you don't come back at ten or before, I'm coming down to that Whittemore's place in my cruiser and full sheriff uniform, and bringing you back myself, got it?" 

Stiles pulled away, his face torn up with a large smile, he nodded quickly, "Yeah, I understand dad, I won't let you down." and right as he said it, Stiles turned on his heel, and ran straight out the front door. John looked longingly after his son with a smile on his face, before a fearful expression took over as he saw what was left on the counter, with a shake of his head, John grabbed it quickly and he chased after Stiles. Slamming the front door open, John leaned outside, with one hand on the door frame. He saw Stiles opening one of his friend's car door. Mason, John thinks that was the teen's name, as he recognized the blonde hair, tan skin, and hulking frame within the driver's seat. John didn't know him personally, only knew that Stiles hung out with the kid _a lot_. 

"Stiles!" 

The teenager turned around sharply, eyes wide, as he stared at his Dad from the yard. Inwardly, he was preparing for his dad to come grab him by his arm and pull him away from Mason's car and yank him inside the house. Inevitably changing his mind about this whole situation; and it didn't help calm his nerves when he saw his Dad march across their porch and down the stoop, onto the stone trail that they had, with all the demeanor and stance a sheriff should have in a peculiar place like Beacon Hills. 

"Y-yeah, Dad?" he said nervously with a wince, waiting for the "I was just joking about you going" line his father used a lot on him. However, to Stiles' surprise, he didn't get that. Instead, John handed him something. Stiles took it slowly, not looking at it, just looking into his Dad's eyes the whole time, and before Stiles could look down at it, his father was speaking to him.

"Stay safe son." John stated with a smirk on his lips, and then, the sheriff left walking back silently from where he had came, leaving Stiles speechless as he slammed the front door. At that moment, as he looked down at what was placed in his hand, Stiles couldn't contain his laughter. 

"Something the matter, sweet cheeks?" the driver of the vehicle, Mason, spoke as he leaned up against the wheel, trying to see what the whole commotion was about. Stiles turned around, wiping away some of the tears around the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand, as he giggled a little bit, before cocking his hip and showing the other teen what his dad had given him. Mason looked at in confusion, before he erupted with laughter himself, Stiles shook his head at his friend's laughing before climbing into his car. 

"A fucking condom?! Shit dude, your dad is seriously something else." Mason choked out a few laughs before wrapping his arm around Stiles's waist, mid-chuckle as he leaned in closer. The duo shared a kiss. It wasn't heated or anything, just a quick peck on the lips. But as they were kissing, Stiles couldn't help but feel an anxious feeling wash over him suddenly. It was as if someone was _watching_ him, monitoring his everymove, but Stiles chose to ignore it, thinking it was just his mind working up again. As the two pulled away, Stiles hung onto the hunk's neck while Mason purred, "Perhaps we should put it to good use later." 

Stiles snorted in response, and broke the embrace, placing the condom in his back pocket of his jean shorts, before lightly punching Mason's shoulder, looking away as he rolled his eyes. "Come on, we fuck all the time." As he said that, Mason and started up the car, and as it roared up to life, the teen placed his hand on the shift and his foot on the gas, but not pressing down on it. "So? you love when we do it." Mason slammed his foot on the peddle, and off they went, driving down the road as the sun was just about setting.

Stiles leaned back in the passenger seat his hands folded in the back of his head, locking his gaze at the other teen with a smile on his face. "I know that Mason. But this time, I really want to go for someone new." 

Mason frowned with an almost kicked-puppy look settling on him. Stiles caught his expression and slid his body up against his, his chin resting on Mason's shoulder. "Don't be sad, Masey, I love your dick, but you know me, when I have an craving for something, I just _gotta_ have it." with that, Stiles kissed Mason's cheek, leaning into his ear afterwards, "And don't worry, I'll make it up to you; I can give you a little sucky-sucky in the boys locker room after lacrosse practice tomorrow, would you like that?" 

The other teen turned his head around, with a smirk on his face. He leaned in and gave Stiles a quick smooch before turning his attention back on the road. "You better, slut." 

Stiles cackled before the ride fell into silence, and Stiles turned his attention to the scenery outside of the passenger side window with a smile on his face, with a giddy feeling in his gut about the party and the all delicious and hot, sexy babes there, Stiles couldn't wait to taste them.

"So..." Mason drawled out voice snapped Stiles out of his faze, turning his attention to the other teen, "Who's it going to be this time?" 

"Isaac?"

"Sucked him off yesterday in the showers."

"Jackson?"

"Had him bend me over like a billion times this week." 

"The twins?"

"Gave them both a handjob session last Thursday."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden entourage of questions thrown at him, he looked at Mason with a questioning look. "Why would you care? You're not getting it tonight." 

Mason shrugged, "I'm just curious, always have been with you sluts and how you choose others to fuck." Stiles punched his shoulder again, this time slightly more harder than before as he huffed, "I don't know! I'll see what the new pickings are going to be tonight." 

The other teen simply smiled as he leaned over to Stiles, "And what if the pickings aren't good?" Stiles smirked over at Mason, batting his eyelashes at him looking coy, "Then I'll just jerk off in Whittmore's bathroom until I have to go home so my Dad doesn't kill me." Stiles turned away, looking out at the houses they were passing, smirking as he heard Mason let out a groan, "Oh come on! Even if you don't find somebody, you'll choose a lonely masturbation over _me?_ " Stiles turned to facing, him showing all of his perfect teeth, "It's not about you tonight Mason, it's about whoever I pick, and if nobody interests me, I'll pick myself." Stiles grinned more as Mason let out an over exaggerated groan, as he dramatically fell back in his seat.

"You. Stiles Stilinski, are truly an insufferable person."

"Awe, thanks Masey!" 

* * *

The ride went along in a heartbeat. Before Stiles knew it, the car was pulled on a curb facing a large house. One that Stiles could see being own by some rich old guy, showcasing it on the Discovery channel. It was beautiful, but it's glory faded as Stiles stirred his attention away from the house, to the people at the house. All at once, Stiles saw a whole bunch of people from school hanging out on the lawn and the sexual urge within him transpired as he saw all the bodies doing what teenagers do best; breaking the rules and not giving two shits about anybody. Throwing the car's door open, Stiles stepped out and inhaled the wonderful, fresh smell of all kinds of stuff in the air. It was a mix of all sorts of alcohol, sexual tension, arousal, and some weed thrown in there, Stiles just _loved_ it. 

"Well, we're here." Mason said, putting his hands in his jeans pockets. Stiles didn't say anything, didn't seem to acknowledge Mason, who was standing next to him, before the teen slapped his ass and whispered in his ear, "If you need me, I'll be checking out the cheerleaders." and then Mason walked off, leaving Stiles' completely and utterly alone. _Awesome_.

For a second, Stiles didn't know what to do first, his eyes scanned the lawn at the countless of males at this party while he walked up the driveway. Some were laying on the grass, either making out with somebody, most likely a chick, or just staring up into the sky and at the stars, high as holy hell. But, on second glance, Stile found himself not very interested in the pickings on the yard. Most of them were too distracted with somebody else and or just weren't that attractive to Stiles. Afterall, it was high school; with male high schoolers there were excessive cases of awkward facial hair and a face full of pimples, zits, blackheads, and all of the other gross stuff on the teens faces were prominent. Stiles liked to fuck, but even as someone as loose as him, had preferences, and having sex with a teen that was facing the abrasive side of their puberty wasn't a thing that Stiles was in to. At least, not anymore. Not since Stiles had a taste of some handsome jock meat, then his whole appetite started to change for what he thought, was better. 

So, Stiles started to avoid the ones outside, but he wasn't so lucky. When he neared the huge garage that the house had, Stiles' wrist was suddenly snatched in a firm grip. Stiles' yelped in alarm, as he looked up at the person who had ahold of him, and surprise, surprise, it was a drunk. The guy in general, wasn't bad looking. The guy had pasty skin, tall awkward limbs that dangled in places they shouldn't be dangling in, and a fiery red mullet, and to top off his appearance, a face full of freckles, which was flushed because of the alcohol he had consumed. This guy, as Stiles remembered, was senior like Stiles was, and Stiles only faintly remembered with a few glances, that this dude was named Devin, and that he had given a blowjob to him once back in middle school. It was a long time ago, and Stiles' preferences had obviously changed within those years, so seeing the sight of Devin, Stiles knew for sure that he wasn't interested in having sex with him tonight.

"What the hell man? You don't just grab onto someone like that!" Stiles yelled, yanking his wrists out of the other's hold in fury, crossing his arms "At least give me a hello or something." 

Devin didn't respond to Stiles, whether he was just ignoring him, or he was too intoxicated to process everything, Stiles didn't know, didn't want to know or care. After he told Devin off, he turned around and was starting to march towards the garage. However, Stiles was stopped yet again. This time, Devin gripped his shoulder, while his other hand wrapped around his waist, pushing Stiles' back against his front. Devin then started to groan as he thrusted his crotch against Stiles' clothed bottom.

Stiles gasped in shock, 'No! I'm not getting fucked by this guy, no way!' his mind thought as he grasped the arm around his waist and began clawing at it in efforts so there's a chance Devin might release him. Stiles did manage to get a few scratches on him, some were even bleeding against the pale skin, blood began to run down the guy's arm. He hissed, but he did nothing, just kept on grinding against Stiles' ass. The teen found himself wanting to scream out for help, but he knew that there was a higher chance of somebody not coming to his aid, and an even higher chance of someone not being able to hear him at all. For at teenage parties, these events usually happen because nobody at these parties gave a damn. Not when there was something else to do that's more thrilling, like smoking weed or drinking till your liver overflows in it's toxins, and then everything becomes a faded blur for everybody and nobody knows who anybody is, and no voices exist.

Stiles, desperate in his attempt to flee, did the most rational thing he could do; head butt the guy _hard_. Whipping his head back at such speed, he hit Devin's face with the impact equivalent to throwing a good punch, and miraculously, it worked. Devin let go of him with a shout of pain, chucking Stiles a few feet, and Stiles being as clumsy as he was, fell on his chest, his skin scraping against the hard ground, causing his flesh to be torn open, and some blood to trickle down his stomach. 

Stiles groaned in pain, sitting up in the grass, he caressed the scratched up area of his chest through his tank top. This was _not_ how tonight was suppose to be going. However, with Stiles being too preoccupied with his own needs, he didn't notice the impending danger until it was too late. 

A hand grabbed at his brunette locks, twisting them in the fingers for a better hold, Stiles was yanked up by Devin, who looked downright pissed, and was dragged by his hair as he shouted curses at him, to a remote area to the side of the house, where nobody was around; not that it mattered anyway. Stiles was suddenly thrown to knees, and before he could get up, Devin was on top of him, using his weight to push Stiles down, Stiles began to hyperventilate, as his body was literally being crushed by the ground. He gripped some weeds in his hands, trying to use them as ropes to get away, but it was no use, they broke. Tears started to surface from Stiles' eyes, and before he could stop them, they were falling as they heard the familiar unbuckling of a belt, and the sounds of pants being taken off; _his_ pants. 

"This what you get for being a little tease, you whore." Devin whispered in his ear, and Stiles could feel the guy's hand underneath his stomach, and flip him over. Laying on his back, Stiles both had his hands pinned down to the side by Devin's hand, while the other messed with the buttons on his jean shorts. 

"W-wait! I could suck you off! You'd like that wouldn't you?" Stiles offered out of fear for what was going to come, "It'd be really good, just like back in Middle School!" 

Though, even with his attempts, Stiles had found it futile as Devin wasn't listening, and Stiles started to broke down in sobs, his body was hurting and his mind was troubled when he imagined what it would be like when he comes home as an absolute wreck. 'Please' Stiles prayed to himself his eyes squeezing tight, not going to be able to bare what was going to happen, 'Please, somebody save me.'

A howl was heard. It was loud, deep, and sounded awfully _close_.

Stiles' eyes snapped open wide as he heard the blood-curdling scream from Devin. He turned his head and was met with a sight he wouldn't believe he saw, unless he was deemed crazy. Devin, who was no longer on top of him, was raised up by a large man in torn clothes, by the neck. Stiles watched with wide, terrified eyes as he saw the large man chuck Devin like he was nothing a few feet away. The redhead landed on his back, but he quickly scrambled upwards and ran off, screaming something of the lines of "Wolf! Wolf!" 

'Wolf?' Stiles asked himself, 'What does that mean?' However, Stiles couldn't dwell with that as the large man-his savior, started to approach him in stalking steps, like he was on the prowl. When Stiles saw him from the side view, he looked like a normal man at first, but when he saw his face, he began to scream.

This man's face was scrunched up in anger, hair protruding out the side of his face as his lower lips were big due to the lower fangs that were protruding out from his mouth. But the most frightening part was his eyes, a bloody red that were glowing. As this man got closer, Stiles kicked back reflexively, trying to get as much space away from this guy as he can. Unfortunately, it wasn't much because soon Stiles felt the familiar bark of the grand oak tree against his back, and Stiles knew at that moment he was fucked. 

Looking back at the approaching man, Stiles looked left to right, quickly trying to find a way to escape his fate. But it seemed that it was all useless, as everywhere he looked it was either the forest, or the scary, hairy dude creeping closer to him. However, before Stiles could take his pick, his saviour pounced on him and Stiles let out a scream, flinching away as the man placed his hands against each side of the tree; trapping Stiles' head in the proximity that his arms allow. Stiles began to shake as the man _growled_ , and he gulped as he saw out of the corner of his eyes, the man going for his neck.

'Oh no, he's going to bite me!' the teen thought fearfully, before thinking of a quick idea to distract him.

" _Jeez_ do people have any decency nowadays?': he thought aloud to, placing both of his hands flat on the person's chest. The man, looked up at him in confusion. Stiles smiled nervously at him, before continuing in the best flirtatious voice he could muster at this time, "I mean you just saved me, and no introductions from a heroic stud like yourself? I feel scammed." The guy tilted his head, similarly to a dog would if asked a command, before he smirked, and leaned into Stiles' face and to the teen's surprise, the hair that was covering this man's face, disappeared, saved for a scuffle of hair on his chin, and the fangs retreated back into the guy's lips, which got smaller, and his face stretched back to normal, and his eyes dimmed, before the red washed away to a pair of normal green eyes. Stiles looked in awe at the transformation, snapping back into reality as the man chuckled.

"You're funny little one, it's a good thing I saved you from _him_." the sound that the man made when he said "him" had Stiles comparing it to the sound a wolf makes when another wolf is in its territory; _aggressive._

Stiles froze, rigid against the tree behind him as the man continued to growl lowly, and winced when the man looked at him, a serious look on his face. "Why are you going to these types of parties anyway? It's dangerous." Stiles winced as he felt the prickling sensation of facial hair against his sensitive flesh when the man leaned down again to his neck, beginning to sniff him, and this time Stiles didn't stop him. 

"What are you my Dad?" Stiles scoffed as he narrowed his eyes, "And besides, it's not your business what I'm doing here. I barely even know you." 

Stiles gasped as he felt a hand touch his inner thigh, caressing it, causing his cheeks to flame up. Stiles instinctively grabbed it, trying to push it off, but growl from the man made Stiles freeze, paralyzed with fear when the other came closer to his neck, and heard his jaw open. Stiles whimpered, and then screamed when he felt the sharp teeth of this man penetrate his skin _deep_.

'Is this how I die?' Stiles thought in morbid curiosity, 'Horny at a party I just got to, getting eaten alive by this man that's probably a wolf?" Stiles didn't know if his mind was trying to calm himself from the danger he was currently in, or to distract himself from the pain of the bite He flexed his arms in the stranger's hold, but yet again, if he were to hit this guy, this stranger was strong, too strong for Stiles to break free from his hold, and since the people at this party were either intoxicated or oblivious to see or help him in his misfortune. So, when he eventually felt the man break free of his neck, and move towards his ear, Stiles closed his eyes and sat back in darkness, mentally preparing himself to what would be in store for him, while the throbbing in his neck worsened.

"Open your eyes, little one." 

The deep voice, scary as it was, echoed in the voids of Stiles' mind. It was supposed to be intimidating in it's demand, but Stiles couldn't help but find it sounding kind of attractive. However, Stiles didn't open his eyes like the command told him to do so. No, Stiles' eyes were still tightly shut.

Though the man's voice didn't relent, this time, sounding furious. " _Open your eyes_." 

Again, the teen didn't crack open his eyes. Favoring them to be kept shut, no matter how his curiosity was itching at him to see this man's face again, Stiles' fear of said man overrode his curiosity it by a long shot. 

"Stiles, open your fucking eyes!" 

At that ferocious growl that sounded demonic, Stiles couldn't help it. His eyes involuntarily opened wide, and as he trained them on what was in front of him, he wished he had kept them closed.

The glowing red eyes. That's what Stiles saw, were glowing red eyes that happened to be back. Stiles opened his mouth to scream, but his face was pushed back as one of the hands that were holding him down, smashed into his face, covering his lips in a tight squeeze. Stiles looked up fearfully at the...absolutely gorgeous man that Stiles would have definitely tried flirting it up with him, if the circumstances had been different. But, for now, the beauty was nothing that Stiles was concerned with, if anything, he was more concerned about his _life_. 

However, as Stiles kept on looking at the beautiful stranger, the more he took in his appearance at a more elucidated approach then before. First off, the guy didn't look anything close to being a teen. If anything, off of his appearance alone, he looked to have finished high school quite a while ago. His hair, as Stiles noticed, almost would of blended in with the night itself, if it wasn't shining with sweat. Stiles couldn't look at his full attire from before, and from where he now sat on the ground, but the clothing he did see were most definitely ripped, as the tank top the guy wore was in absolute ruins. But, it wasn't in an edgy sort of fashion, more looking coincidental. However, the clothing was just a contribute, it was his muscles, that made this guy complete eye candy for Stiles. Everywhere Stiles looked, there was more muscle, his arms were bulging, and the guy's body, as it pinned him to the brick wall, was hard. Though, the thing that was even better than this guy's muscles, was his face. 

It was just _heavenly_.

Like Michelangelo sculpted this guy himself, besides the glowing eyes that were literally scaring the shit out of Stiles, the stranger had high cheekbones, a narrow nose, a chiseled jaw that was accompanied by a slight scruff of black facial hair, and a chin that had a perfect indentation. Although, Stiles wanted to gawk at this stranger more, Stiles' mind referred back to the last statement, and his eyes narrowed at the beading red eyes. 

The guy holding him looked amused at his tone, and eventually eased up on the hand forcing Stiles to be quiet. The teen inhaled a vast amount of air, ending up choking on it a few seconds later, though he quickly composed himself, standing straight as he could, trying to look firm enough to show he meant business to this man.

"How do you know my name?" the teen accused, in which the stranger arched one of his thick, bushy eyebrows, "I'm afraid, I can't answer that, little one." 

Stiles frowned deeply, "Stop calling me 'little one' dude, it's creepy." Stiles shook a little as he felt one huge hand caress his waist, almost like they hesitating to wrap themselves around him.

"Oh? So you have a fire in you I see?" the stranger smirked, the huge hand eventually did wrap around his waist, as he pulled him closer to the hard surface of his chest. "I like that about you, Stiles." 

Stiles hands were crushed against the stranger's chest and his own, so when the guy's face merged in within his own space, the teen began to frown, as he sneered. "I don't care what you like, creep." 

"Is that so? Last time I've checked, you're known as the whore of Beacon Hills, correct?" 

The teen's face didn't waver as he kept on staring into the depths of the stranger's red eyes. "You're correct with that creep, but I'm a whore that has standards."

The man growled in jealousy, "Well, that title will be no more, since you're mine now." 

"I'm not yours! I wouldn't even want to be with you anyway, your not my type." Stiles snarled with his arms crossed, head tilted down as he pouted.

"Not your type?" the man asked softly before making Stiles look at him, squeezing his cheeks, Stiles whimpered in pain. "Stiles, we both know that's a lie."

Stiles narrowed his eyes as he glared at the stanger, slapping his hands away. "So what if you are my type? I will never want to be with you, and you can't change my mind."

The teen gasped as he felt a hand on his thigh, he looked up at the man and saw him smirking with an eyebrow raised, "Want to test that?" he asked bringing a hand out to caress Stiles' face. But before he could, Stiles bit at it before he could come in contact with his skin.

The stranger however, didn't like that. With one of those loud growls he admitted from his throat, the man yelled, "Enough with this!"

Which caught Stiles off guard, causing him to be easily hauled onto the stranger's shoulder, like he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes. and walked calmly inside the place Stiles wanted to check out before Devin and this guy had interrupted him; the garage. Stiles yelped as he was carelessly thrown over this man's shoulder, and made a startled noise as not a moment to spare the guy started to move forward, causing Stiles to automatically grasp the man's back so he wouldn't fall. 

"What the hell?!" the teen yelled as he recovered from his shock, hitting against the guy's back in rhythmic beats of his fists, "Put me down you shithead!" 

Instead of getting bothered, or even annoyed with the constant baratting of his back, the stranger simply laughed off the verbal insults and the punchings, before saying to Stiles as if the teen was stupid, "I have a name, sweetheart." 

Stiles narrowed his eyes, before smiling in a foe-sweetness, he knew the guy couldn't see him, but the action would cause for greater effect in Stiles' mind. "Oh? Let me guess, is it asshole? Because everything you did just now links to that name!" 

Again, the man roared with laughter, sounding wolfish and discriminant, causing Stiles to feel, for the first time in his life, slightly belittled, but it was completely dominated by the annoyance sprouting within him. The teen huffed, knowing that fighting this man-or whatever the hell creature he is, was pointless. 

The man's laughter stopped, as they entered the cloudy room that was the Whittemore's garage. Surprisingly, there was no car stationed inside of it. Just simple car parts, tools, but there were mostly drunk off their ass teenagers enjoying the party, and or, vomiting in the corner, splashing their liquid all over the concrete. Stiles felt envious as he was forced to walk past them, he wanted to enjoy in on that fun. His main goal was to find a man that he met _first_ , not to be forcefully taken somewhere in the Whittemore house, and do it with this stranger that creeped him out. 

When they exited the garage through a door that so happened to be linked to the kitchen, Stiles' hope lit up as he saw his best friend in the whole world, and the one and only man, besides his father, that he had a platonic relationship with; Scott Mccall. 

Scott was leaning against one of those marble counters in the large, elegant kitchen that tended to have them in massive houses. Scott was busy flirting it up with his girlfriend that he had just met a few weeks ago, Allison Argent. When Stiles had first met the brunette chick for the first time, he was a bit skeptical, given that she had a too good to be true vibe following her around when she just came out of plain nowhere. But, inevitably, Stiles had grown to accept her in the small friend circle that he had after a few chats on the sidelines during lacrosse season, finding her actually to be a pretty cool girl. 

Seeing them both, Stiles' heart leaped into his throat at the ideas of possible safety. "Scott, Allison!" he yelled, not caring about the body holding him anymore, "Help me!" 

Scott and Allison looked up quickly at his voice, and saw Stiles being carried off by the guy. Stiles saw Scott's eyes open wide as they flickered to the guy holding him, his stance wavered, but he didn't move. Allison on the other hand, looked ready to fight off the man, but as they went through the arch that connected the kitchen to the dining room, Stiles saw at last glance, the teen saw Scott hold Allison back, and could of sworn Scott's eyes looked sad as he stared after Stiles, but he couldn't glance again, for they were out of their sight when they went through another arch that connected the dining room to the family room. In those few moments, Stiles expected Scott and Allison, his friends, to chase after him and save Stiles. However, as they reached the stairs, the hope that Stiles had for that chance becoming true died. 

Stiles slumped sadly against the man's shoulders. 'This is no different than before.' tears started to well up in Stiles' eyes, falling over, running down his cheeks as his thoughts took over, 'I guess this was just bound to happen either way.' then the tears fell, running down of his face, pooling on the stranger's shoulder. 

Suddenly, the man halted in his march, stopping right in front of the grand staircase. Stiles breathed got stuck in his throat, 'why is he stopping?' then all of a sudden, he was thrown onto the stairs, landing on the first four steps. The teen groaned in pain, before he was uncomfortably pinned down on the wooden stairs by the body of the man who was planning to take him up them. Stiles gasped in fear as the man's face got closer to his. The man's face looked passive, like he was analyzing something about him, before he brought his hand up. Stiles flinched with the sudden presence of the hand. Stiles wanted to close his eyes, to shield himself away from what this man might have in store for him. But, he couldn't look away as the man cupped his left cheek, just in time for a tear to rain down from his eyes, and hit the other man's hand in its path. The man growled at it, his red eyes glowing ever the brighter at the single droplet of water, before he tore his hand away like it burned him.

"Your sad." the stranger stated, "Why? Don't you like this type of stuff?" 

Stiles gaped at him, "No! Not like this!" 

The man tilted his head, his eyes squinting in confusion. Stiles groaned in frustration his hands tangling themselves in his hair, "You can't just do this to people man! Not when you don't know them first!" 

The stranger stood still for a moment, expression blank, before he turned his attention back onto Stiles, his tone determined. "We can know about each other after sex." 

Stiles yelled in surprise as he was yet again thrown over the guy's shoulder in on heap of a movement. But, to Stiles' shock, the guy didn't stand up. Instead, he _crawled_ up on all fours-or all threes, since one arm was holding Stiles steady, up the stairs at a fast pace, like an animal would. 

'Well, it may not be entirely consensual, but at least I'm getting it on tonight with someone else.' Stiles thought, trying to be positive but overall sounding morbid instead. But, besides sounding positive, Stiles couldn't help as something else came into question. It was about the man that was holding him, which Stiles found it to be a little off. Everywhere this man walked, it seemed that people just reflected off of him, disappearing out of sight, not to be bothered with. How Stiles had noticed no one was helping him when he screamed for it inside the house, people just stared at him, or diverted their eyes like they were afraid. Then, Stiles couldn't help but find it more off putting when the man rightened himself on his two legs, like a normal person, and saw that the second floor was completely deserted of people. Usually, at parties that Stiles went to, the second story was the hot spot, since the bedrooms were usually on the second floor and teenagers liked to fuck, but when the fucked on strangers beds on parties there was a certain thrill that people wouldn't understand unless they've done it themselves. Stiles would know, since he has done it at least a hundred times since he hit puberty. But, the expected fuck with this dude made something churn in Stiles' stomach. Whether it was fear or his body's anticipation of getting laid, Stiles couldn't tell which. Then suddenly, the stranger busted open the door to one of the bedrooms in the house, and with a gasp, Stiles was tossed onto a lavish bed that felt like he was on a cloud in the sky. But, the teen couldn't concentrate on how comfortable the bed was, because before he knew it, he was being pinned down on the bed by the hot man's hard body; effortlessly trapping him.

Automatically, Stiles' hand flew up and settled themselves on the guy's broad shoulders. Letting out a surprised moan as the guy began to move his crotch against Stiles', together they shared in a frenzied dry-humping session. At first it started out slow and gentle, rhythmic humps, but as they progressed discomfort was apparent as the jean-to-jean contact wasn't as nearly as pleasurable as the skin-to-skin. So, when the man unbuttoned his jean shorts, Stiles' helped by lifting his ass off the comforter, allowing the guy to slide his shorts down his legs, wrapping themselves around his mid-thigh, before the guy stood up and took the piece of clothing off fully, leaving Stiles in his Batman underwear, throwing the jean shorts behind him with no worries. hitting the wall, and unceremoniously falling to the floor.

Stiles sat up on his elbows, staring at this man with hooded eyes laced with arousal, as he was taking off his dirty white tank top casting it to the floor, and then unbelting his jeans, shimming out of them, he threw them where the growing pile of clothing laid in the corner.

Then the man took his position back as he stood before Stiles in only his black boxer briefs. Stiles took in this man's body for what it's worth, and Stiles would admit it wasn't disappointing. The man's chest was covered with black curls of hair. Behind the hair, were rock hard pecs Stiles had felt beforehand. Also, with the pecs, the man had great muscles on his belly. Supporting a six pack, Stiles was overcome with an urge to caress the pulsing muscles, but constrained himself last minute. But what caught Stiles' attention more was hidden away in the man's underwear. The teen couldn't help but lick his lips as he saw the outline of the man's dick behind the thin layer of clothing. Stiles could tell that the appendage was stirring to life as of this moment.

"From the way you look at me, it seems to me that I am your type." 

Stiles was snapped out of his provocative thoughts, looking up at the guy who was smirking at him. But, before Stiles could register what he had just said, the man was already sliding his way between Stile's legs, colliding both of their slightly clothed manhoods together. This time, the friction wasn't so bad as the man began to hump again, though as the guy leaned down for a kiss, Stiles slammed his hand on the guy's mouth, halting him.

"W-wait, big guy." Stiles stuttered, "I don't kiss people unless I know 'em first." 

The guy wretched his face out of Stiles' palm with a furious growl. Grabbing the arm that had stopped him, wrists, he slammed it down next to Stiles' head as the pissed off guy leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You don't have to know me, if I already know you, Stiles." 

Stiles' breath hitched as he felt the guy's tongue lick the entirety of his ear in one single swipe, then he moved his head over to capture Stiles' lips. Unfortunately, the man's lips got in contact with Stiles' other palm instead, and he glared at the teen below him.

"Yes I do. I want to at least know the name of the guy who's about to fuck me." 

The man rolled his eyes at Stiles' neediness before tilting his head away from Stiles' hand, being not as harsh as last time, he gently pushed the teen's other arm down, plopping it down to the other side of Stiles' face, and leaned in closer so the tips of their noses nearly touched each other. 

"If I tell you my name, will I get a kiss from you?" the guy asked, placing both of his strong, calloused hands on the sides of Stiles' face as he started into the teen's eyes. Stiles thought about it for a moment and two, weighing out his options on whether he should be a stubborn pain in the ass or just give in. Stiles decided to choose the easy way. 

"Yes." 

The man caressed both of Stiles' cheeks with his thumbs, "I go as Derek, but for you, just call me Alpha." 

"Alpha? Is that a nickname or something?" Stiles asked with a smirk, which caused this man, Derek, to chuckle softly. "To some it is." 

But before Stiles could further ask about what that meant, his lips were suddenly being smashed against Derek's. The teen made a startled noise from the kiss, before getting into it as he felt Derek's hot tongue slip into the crevices of his mouth. Stiles flexed against Derek's hold with a sudden need to wrap his arms around Derek's neck. Though, Derek didn't release him, instead, he continued to thrust, this time at a faster pace, causing Stiles to moan in the mouth of this insufferable older man. 

The kissing and thrusting lasted for a good long while, that was until Derek pulled away, leaving a blushing teen below him gasping for air. Derek smiled down at the teen lustfully, before wrapping his arms around his waist and flipping them over. Stiles let out a cry when he was transitioned to sit on Derek's large bulge, reflexively putting his hands on Derek's pecs for stability. Stiles stared down at Derek as he smirked up at him. The two didn't say anything to each other, both of them were just staring, taking in one of each other. But, atlast, that silence was interrupted as Derek began to growl, and his red eyes brightened more as they locked onto Stiles. 

"I can't take this anymore!" 

Derek lunged upwards and wrapped his strong arms around his shoulders and brought him down with him, having his face collide with his chest. Stiles gasped as he felt a thick finger go underneath his underwear and prod at his hole. Letting out a whimper as the finger breached his sphincter and started to finger his dry. 

"S-stop Alpha, it's too dry!" 

"Too bad, I don't have lube with me." 

"Well, at least use your spit or something!" Stiles yelled, hitting Derek's chest, "I don't wanna tear!" 

Derek chuckled at the teens behaviour before switching their positions, causing Stiles to land against the plushy pillows with a thud. The finger in his ass disappeared as Derek's shadow was over him. The teen looked into the older man's freaky eyes, before he thought of something that would be less gross than spit.

"The condom!" Stiles said in realization, catching Derek off guard with an arch of his brow, "I have a condom in my jean shorts back pocket! It should have lube on it for you to use." 

Derek sighed in a completely over-exaggerated way, muttering a "fine" before he pushed himself off the bed, going over to the pile of clothes in the corner to search. Stiles stared after him, deciding to pull off the last piece of clothing he had on, if he was going to get fucked, he didn't want it to get in the way. After chucking his underwear somewhere he didn't care about, Stiles spread eagle, bringing his fingers up to his mouth, he placed three fingers and licked them, lubricating them with his own saliva until he thought was wet enough so it wouldn't hurt, he traveled his pointer finger downwards, to his puckered hole, and with a small whine inserted it within himself. The teen closed his eyes in his lustful haze as he went to town on himself, pushing his finger in and out of himself until he craved more, and then he added his middle finger in with a soft moan, deciding to go more at an increased pace from thrusting his fingers in and out rapidly. Moving his hips just in time to try and get them to go deeper within himself, to get closer and hit that special spot. 

Just when Stiles was about to add his ring finger, he was stopped by a firm hand grabbing his wrist. A confused noise left him as Stiles opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of Derek glaring at him, while he held the condemn his Dad gave him. Derek's nostrils were flared and his chest was puffing out as he exhaled, and Stiles couldn't help but smile cheekily at him as he saw the obvious erection pointing out from behind Derek's boxer briefs. 

"Is something wrong Alpha?" Stiles questioned, his fingers still deep within him, "You seem...troubled." 

Derek growled at the teen, before tightening his hold on the kid's wrist, yanking his fingers out of his hole in one aggressive movement, causing a cry to escape from Stiles' mouth as Derek's own fingers replaced Stiles' and began thrusting in a rapid motion.

Stiles' sardonic mien changed swiftly to arousal at the rough fingering. Soon enough, Stiles' hips had a mind of their own as they thrusted up to greet the fingers, and Stiles closed his eyes once more to focus in on the vast amounts of pleasure he was receiving. However, good things had to end when the fingers disappeared from his ass. Stiles opened his eyes confused before a startled gasp escaped him as Derek grabbed both of his ankles and moved them in a spread eagle position, getting a view of _everything_. The teen angled his head to see what the older man was doing and his eyes widened as his eyes came in contact to Derek's arousal. 

It was at least eight inches long of undeniable pleasure for Stiles. Thick and veiny, the massive stick of man-meat was up and ready for plowing. But it was missing one thing.

"W-where's the condom?" Stiles looked at Derek nervously who had angled the large tip of his dick against the teen's hole. Derek turned his attention to the obviously frightened teen before giving him a deviant smirk. 

"You said you just wanted the lube, didn't say anything about the condom." 

Before Stiles could remark that he wanted _both_ of them, the older man already popped the head of his dick inside of Stiles, who let out a silent scream at the sudden intrusion, gasping for breath as he tried to relax his muscles to no avail. Derek, seeing the poor teen struggle decided to help. Leaning downwards, the older man captured the younger's lips in gentle kiss, smoothing his hands over Stiles' nipples teasing them with his finger and thumb, twisting them certain ways to make the teenager whine. The kiss did its job as Stiles was successfully distracted enough from the pain, that his internal muscles began to softened and Derek took it as a golden opportunity. 

Pulling back until the head of his cock was just about to escape, Derek thrusted back into the warm heat of the teen's hole. Stiles broke away from the kiss with a loud, guttural moan. His arms wrapping around Derek's neck as he smothered his face into the guy's shoulder, as the older man above him kept thrusting at a moderate pace.

"Ugh! More, Alpha! Please more!" Stiles moaned, arching his back as Derek said nothing, but growled as he took the cue, and began thrusting at a much more fast pace. Stiles shot his legs up and wrapped them around Derek's hips, encouraging him to go for a deeper penetration, in which the other obliged in. Eventually, after a few thrusts Derek it that spot within Stiles that made him scream; his g-spot. Derek, who noticed the reaction that Stiles had made, decided to hit that spot again, and again, and again, and with each thrust Stiles' screams of pleasure didn't falter, not one bit. Then suddenly, the teenager's face scrunched up as he felt the boiling feeling of release eat away at him, and before Stiles could warn Derek, a jet of white cum shot out of his cock, streaming all over his stomach and Derek's chest. Stiles laid down breathless, and winced as he felt Derek still thrust into his sensitive bundle of nerves and Stiles hoped he wouldn't have another orgasam in his after glow; cumming once was just enough for one night. 

Luckily, with a groan from Derek, Stiles gasped in shock as he felt a tightening feeling within his ass. The feeling was like if he was clenching his ass super hard, and Stiles began to freak out. "W-what is that!?"

Derek collapsed on him with a bone-crushing hum, "It's just my knot." 

However, the statement that was 'suppose' to calm him, did nothing of the sorts. "Ok, What the hell is up with you? Are you a dog-man or something?" 

"Werewolf."

"-What?!" 

"I'm a werewolf, Stiles, and with this knot I claim you as _my_ whore, and _only_ mine."

Stiles world seemed to stop at those few sentences Derek gave to him. They all were just too hard to process in the short seconds they were released in, and Stiles just had so many questions, so many thoughts to baraid this guy about, but he chose not to. Instead, focusing on only one word in those sentences that stood out to Stiles. 

"What do you mean ' _yours_ ' " he sneered at the man, who was basking in the afterglow of sex, while his cock was still pumping cum into the teen's hole. Derek turned his attention to him, surprise written all over his features at the teen's sudden accusing behaviour. "I mean what I mean Stiles, now shut up and wait till my knot deflates." 

Stiles sat up abruptly, causing Derek to sit up a little as well, "What are you-"

Though, Derek wasn't able to finish that thought before he was slapped in the face by Stiles, who then pointed a finger at his chest. "Listen Mr. Werewolf, you said that we will get to know each other after sex. Well, I'll tell you something about me, something _very_ important." 

Derek shook off the slap, before growling at Stiles, "You little bitch, I'll-" 

Yet again, Derek was cut off with another slightly harder slap, allowing Stiles to continue. "-And that is, I belong to nobody." 

All of a sudden, Stiles was pinned down with a snarl from Derek, hitting against the pillows, while the werewolf leaned in, his face wolfing out, looking just how it looked when they first met in the woods, not even a half hour ago. His canines unsheathed from his gums as he growled in Stiles' face. 

"Your really getting on my nerves you brat." 

"Yeah? Well your getting on _my_ nerves for messing with my business." Stiles remarked, crossing his arms, "I could of had any normal man I wanted in this place, and you had to show up all wolfy-like and pick for me." 

Derek tightened his hold on Stiles' wrists causing the teen to whimper in pain. "I wouldn't of allowed you to get with a man that wasn't me tonight, seeing you kissing that red-haired dick was enough already." 

Stiles flinched back, before the things started to add up, why he felt like someone was watching him. "That was _you_?"

In the moment that he said that, Stiles could feel the knot in Derek's cock deflate, and he ripped away from him, with as much force as he could muster, actually surprising himself as he tumbled onto the floors of the bedroom. Scrambling away before Derek could get to him, he made it to the corner where his clothes were located, grabbing his underwear and jean shorts. Cursing himself silently as he heard a "hey!" coming from Derek and the sound of feet hitting against the floor. Quickly, Stiles pulled his underwear on, but decided on second thought to leave his shorts when he heard Derek coming nearer. Throwing his jean shorts down, Stiles ran out of the bedroom, dashing through the halls, all the while he heard a loud howling coming from the bedroom. 

'It's the same howl from before!' Stiles concluded as he made it to the stairs, rushing down them, the door just in his line of sight, Stiles could of cried out in joy. Jumping down the last few steps, he landed perfectly and ran to the door, almost to the doorknob, and as he brushed it with his fingers, he was torn away from without a second sooner. 

"No! No!" Stiles screamed, trying to yank out of the hold, pushing against him, and trying to reach the door, which was literally a few feet away. 

"Stiles, listen to me." Derek turned him around, having the teen face him, and Stiles saw that Derek had managed to cloth his bottom half, but Stiles didn't fathom in how, he was too busy fighting harder pushing his chest, trying to escape from his embrace. But, Derek was having none of it, with an annoyed rumble emitting from his throat, Derek gripped Stiles' chin much to the teen's dismay, and kissed him.

Stiles' eyes widened as his lips were covered my this man. At first, he fought him, trying to yank his lips away from the other, but as Derek wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him in gently, Stiles couldn't help but soften his eyes, and let the kiss overtake him. It was nice, and as Stiles found out, Derek was a really good kisser. He made his knees wobble when he stuck his tongue into his mouth, and deepened the kiss. Stiles brought his hands up, wrapping them around Derek's neck, allowing the kiss to deepen further. The kiss suddenly ended when they both tore away for breath, and once their breath was sustained, the teen leaned in for more, but Derek stopped him.

"Wait, Stiles."

"What is it, Derek?" Stiles asked, looking up into the werewolf's eyes. Derek looked back too, before he leaned in closer, their forehead brushing against one another, as the man's hands slid down, eventually finding Stiles' and grabbed them in a gentle hold. 

"I-I'm sorry, for what I did to you." Derek stated, looking uncomfortable whilst doing so, "B-but I did it in good reason, you have to believe that." 

Stiles wrenched his hands away from Derek's, and Derek frowned deeply, before his eyes widened as Stiles' hands were cupping his face. The teen leaned in closer to the other man, pushing his body up against his. 

"I believe you." He whispered, leaning in for a kiss. Derek smiled as if he won the lottery, and leaned in too with puckered lips. And at that moment, it felt like bliss when their lips interlocked for the second time. Both werewolf and human were on cloud nine at that moment. Both feeling invincible and vulnerable at the same time, their sprouted love wafted and made all the werewolves at the party yip in glee for a new pack mother. However, good things had to end eventually. The front door opened, causing the two lovebirds to see what the commotion was, while Stiles gasped in horror as they saw who it was, step into the entrance way with a gun. 

"This is the Sheriff! All of you, hands up!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps, I hoped you have enjoyed this fanfiction I have produced for lovely people like you. Remember, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, don't be afraid to write them in the comment section below! I always love feedback and comments in general. Hope you have, and/or had, a great day. Ciao!
> 
> PS: For past readers, I did change this ever so slightly, some events have changed in this fic and I didn't want to say nothing and risk confusion. I just thought this needed some patching up with the ever so delightful comments and suggestions you guys make, tell me what you guys think about this new rendition. ♥


End file.
